


Real Friends, Big Crush

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader is Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Sometimes the friends you have aren’t the friends you need.





	1. Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not really an interaction between Peter and the reader in this chapter.  
> This takes place Post Spider-Man Homecoming but Infinity War doesn’t happen  
>  _*Thoughts in italics* ___

**~Your POV~**

You know that feeling you get when even though you’re surrounded by your friends, you still feel excluded? Unwanted even?

Well that’s me all the time thou I know I shouldn’t have to if I really wanted to. You see, no one knows this but, my dad is Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Obviously for protective purposes, that’s why I don’t have his last name legally. Personal purposes on the other hand, I want people to be friends with me for me and not because of my technical status and family name. At first I denied it. Thinking,  _“Your friends wouldn’t do that to you Y/n. You’re overreacting.”_

Unbeknownst to me, apparently I wasn’t the only one who noticed what they were doing to me.

One day I decided to test my theory. Over the course of a few days, I stayed away from my group of “friends”; not walking in the halls with them, sitting on the opposite side of the lunch room, even changing my seat in class away from them.

My little experiment was only supposed to last a few days, its been two weeks now. Turns out, I was right. They didn’t even notice I was gone, not once asked where I was. Not even caring that I wasn’t around anymore. It hurt knowing I was nothing to them but an extra. A waste of space. Expendable.  _You shouldn’t be feeling this way! Your a Stark for god sakes! If they didn’t want to be your friend without knowing who your father is then it’s their loss! Their fucking fake! Screw ‘em!_  So I stayed away from them for good and over the course of that time, I became friends with a girl named Michelle Jones. She was ten times better than my so-called friends. She didn’t make me feel like I was being tolerated or unwanted. She cared about what I said. She made me feel important.

**~Peter’s POV~**

Every time I saw Y/n with her friends, it always looked like they were ignoring her. Like they didn’t care about her. She was always on the outside of their group circle and they constantly talked over her. And for some unknown reason it bothered me. Well it wasn’t unknown to me, I knew why it did. I had on a crush on Y/n L/n. She’s smart and kind, not to mention very pretty. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be around her?

Recently, I’ve started to notice that she isn’t around her friends anymore. I wouldn’t see her with them in the hallways or sitting together in the cafeteria. Sometimes she wouldn’t even be in the cafeteria at all.

I wonder what happened. Of course I’d never have the courage to go talk to her. Y/n was just as popular as Liz Toomes and people like them don’t talk to weirdos like me.

**~General POV~**

Today, Y/n was sitting in the cafeteria just a few tables away from where Peter and Ned usually sit. While Peter waited for his best friend to arrive, he couldn’t help but look at her. The way her hair rested perfectly on her shoulders or how she occasionally had to adjust her glasses because they were falling. Using his enhanced vision, Peter saw the title of the book she was currently reading. “Stephen King’s IT”, he said to himself.

Peter was so entranced by Y/n that he didn’t even notice Ned had took a seat next to him until he nudged Peter. “Your staring again. One day she’s gonna caught you looking and think your a creep then you’ll never have a shot.” Y/n was far enough that she couldn’t hear the conversation.

“I don’t have a shot anyways, Ned. She’s so out of my league.”

“Dude, you’re Spider-Man.”, Ned whispers to his best friend, “If anything she’s out of your league.” Peter laughs at his friends optimism.

They continue to talk about other things until they see Michelle walk past them and sit across from Y/n. Both boys were confused. “Since when does Michelle sit with someone?”, Peter questions.

“Forget that, since when did she and Y/n become friends?”

Peter knew he shouldn’t be listening in he couldn’t help himself.

Meanwhile Y/n bookmarked where she stopped reading when she saw Michelle sit down placing a cupcake with an unlit candle in front of her, “Awe MJ, you didn’t have to do that but thank you. I thought you were gonna be in the library today?”

“I was heading that way there when I saw you. Really, Stephen King on your birthday.”, she points out the book.

“What? It’s my birthday present from my dad.”, Y/n laughed, “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course, you know I can’t pass up free food.”, Michelle smiles at Y/n before standing, “I’ll see you tonight.” Y/N laughs at herself before removing the candle and taking a bite of the cupcake while opening her book again, continuing to read again. As Michelle exits the cafeteria she passes by Ned and Peter, “Hey weirdos”. They both wave to her as she walks out the doors.

“What were they talking about? I know you were listening.”, Ned nudges peter again.

“It’s her birthday”, Peter says as he continues to look at Y/N. He was slightly surprised with this new information. It is Y/n’s birthday, she’s was friends with Michelle and they hang out together.

“You should go tell her happy birthday”, Ned suggests positively.

Peter looks at his best friend like he just grew another head, “Are you insane?! Do you know how creepy/stalker-ish that sounds, ‘Hey Y/n, you don’t know or talk to me but I just wanted to say happy birthday.’”

While Peter was explaining how bad the idea was, Y/n-still engrossed in her book- grabbed her book bag, stood from her seat and began to walk towards the trash container to throw out her now empty cupcake wrapper. In the corner of his eye, Peter saw her get up and walk toward them. He instantly became nervous. Had she heard him talking about her? Was she about to confront him? But his nerves dissipated-and was slightly disappointed-when he saw that she had not even noticed him for she was too caught up in her book.

Peter and Ned both watched as she skillfully maneuvered her way around the lunch tables without taking her eyes off the book and throw her trash away. Y/n stayed in front of the bin for a little longer and for the first time she felt like she was being watched. Not showing any form of panic, she closed her book and turned her head to scan the lunch room. Her eyes fell on two boys who were just a few feet away from her. Not wanting to be rude-because that’s not how she was raised-she gave them a small smile and waved at them. One of the boys-Ned-smiled and waved back while the other-Peter-just looked at her in awe. By the time he had registered what had happened, Y/n had already left the cafeteria. She had looked at him and he did nothing.

“God, she probably thinks I’m rude and creepy for just looking at her. I didn’t even smile at her.”, Peter says as he facepalms.

Ned pats him on the back, “Don’t worry. Next time will be better.”

The bell rings signaling that lunch is over. Both boys grab their things and begin walking to their next class.  _Next time? How do you know if they’ll ever be a next time?_ , Peter thought.


	2. New Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can have a crush on someone you least expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Spider-Man was recruited but doesn’t know it’s Peter.  
>  _*Thoughts are in italics* ___

**~General~**

School was finally done for the day and Peter couldn’t leave fast enough. As soon as he was out of the building, he went to do what he always did. Go to his favorite deli and get a sandwich. After that well, you know what he does. He changes into his suit and starts patrolling, swinging around from building to building.

“Hey Karen, got anything for me?”

“Mr. Stark has not left any messages.”, the AI in his suit replies, “How was school?”

“Eh, the same as usual.”

“Have you told Y/n how you feel yet?”, Karen asks abruptly. That threw Peter off. Sometimes he forgets that he told her about his crush and often regrets it. “What?! No Karen, I haven’t and frankly I probably never will.”, Peter continues to swing but with less enthusiasm. He hates thinking about how much he likes Y/n and will never have a chance with her. Hell, he’s never even talked to her and today he blew that opportunity when she smiled and him and he didn’t even smile back.

His thoughts were interrupted by Karen speaking again, “Why not Peter? From what you have told me about her, she would be a lucky girl to have you.”

“Thanks Karen, but let’s focus now. It’s Spidey-time not Peter-time.”

While Peter was out swinging around, Y/n was still at school. She had volunteered to help Liz Toomes with this years homecoming decorations. Since the whole incident with her father last year, kids at school treated her different when she returned to school. Acting like she knew about the whole thing. But not Y/n, she knew that Liz had nothing to do with her father’s actions and instead of being fake to her,-because she knew what that felt like-she ended up befriending her over the course of the school year. Like how MJ had befriended her.

**~You~**

I was walking into the gymnasium looking for Liz but could not find her. I walked up to a girl I recognized from one of my classes. “Hey Maddison, have you seen Liz?”

“Uh I think I saw her over there.”, without looking the girl had pointed across the gym. When I looked again I had found Liz painting a huge banner all by herself. That pissed me off because no one was or wanted to help her.  _Bunch of fucking assholes._  I called out to her as I walked toward her. Liz turned her head at the sound of me. She smiled and stood greeting me with a hug.

“Happy birthday Y/n!”

“Thank you Liz”, I say as we let go of each other.

“I’m glad you came. Now I don’t have to wait to give you your present.”, she said happily as she turned to her book bag to retrieve my gift.

“First MJ with a cupcake now you. Liz, you know didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to and besides what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t get you anything.”, Liz protested.

I just shake my head and sigh. It’s not that I don’t like gifts-I love them, especially when they’re meaningful-it’s just that….well. Given who my father is, I could have anything and everything if I wanted to. If I let him, he’d spoil me rotten but I convinced him that it would only raise suspicions and all the money he could be spending on me can go to something more important. And his response is always the same, “You’re what’s most important to me in this entire universe, Y/n. And nothing will ever change that.”

“I hope you didn’t spend a lot of money Liz.”, I warn her. She turns around and hands me an envelope. “I didn’t have to.”, she smirks. I gave her a look that said really? I open the envelope and inside was what seemed to be a ticket. I take it out and read it. **Stark Wildlife Preservation charity event Friday, 28th Bronx Zoo @ 7pm**. My eyes widen,”How did you get this?!” On the outside I looked shocked-well because I am- but on the inside I was panicking.  _This charity is my other birthday present from my dad. He knows how much I love animals. So technically it’s my charity event. How does Liz get a ticket for it!? More importantly, how am I gonna explain that I was already going without telling her the truth. I refuse to lie to her or MJ. I may be keeping my father's real name a secret but I have never lied about anything I have said about him._

“My friend Peter Parker has an internship with Tony Stark so he has access to go to events like this. He was able to ask Mr. Stark for tickets for us to go.”  _Odd? Dad never mentioned an internship program otherwise I would have joined to spend more time with him. I’ll have to ask him about it later._

“Us?”, was all I could get out at the moment.

“Yeah. Me you MJ and Peter’s best friend Ned. Oh and his aunt May, she’s chaperoning.”  _Oh god, I think I’m going to pass out._  “Liz, this is amazing but I can’t accept this.” I am freaking out right now. I put the ticket back in the envelope and try to give it back to her but she refuses to take it. “You can and you will, Y/n. I know how much you love and care about animals. This is a charity for them and to top it off it’s being held at the Bronx Zoo.”

I look at the envelope. I am again reminded the kind of friend she is. Like MJ, she actually pays attention to me and doesn’t just brush me off. Her doing this for me reminds me that she cares about me. They both do.

I look at Liz and give her the biggest smile ever, “This has to be the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you.” I give her another hug then put the envelope in my messenger bag then put it next to hers. “Now. How bout we paint this huge-ass banner?” I needed a distraction right now.  _Well actually I need a plan. I have to talk to dad and figure this out. The idea of telling MJ and Liz so soon makes me wanna throw up. What if they don’t want to be friends with me anymore? Then I’ll truly be alone. To me, that’s worse than death. Ugh I need to get out of my own mind._

“Hey Liz, since those two guys you mentioned are also gonna be at the charity; why don’t you invite them to come to my house tonight? I mean only if they would want to, that way I can meet them beforehand.”

Liz giggles, “I’m pretty sure you’ve seen Peter and Ned around school before. They’re on the decathlon team, but yeah I can talk to them and see if they want to come.” “Cool”

We both finished the banner then headed out of the school walking separate ways. On my way home I decided to stop by my favorite bakery and get a donut-which was given to me for free because they knew it was my birthday-to eat later. Putting my headphones on, I tune out the loud people and car horns. I wish I knew that that was gonna be a bad idea.

**~Peter~**

Today was a slow day. One car thief, a cat stuck in a tree…twice, and old lady asking for directions, and one attempted mugging. I’m currently sitting on the edge of a building eating my sandwich from earlier and switching out my web fluid. Because I am still in the open, I have my mask half up so I can eat. Once I was done and refilled my web shooters, my phone started ringing. The caller id said Liz Toomes. I answered it. “Hey Liz”

“Hey Peter, are you busy tonight?”

“Uh not particularly. Why?”  _This is weird. Liz never calls me._

“Well first off I wanna say thank you for the extra ticket for the charity. She loved it”  _She? I thought Liz was bringing a boyfriend._  “Secondly, if your not too busy she having a small birthday celebration at her place and she invited you and Ned.” I was a little taken back. Me and Ned were being invited to hang out? “Uh sure sounds like fun. I’ll talk to Ned.”

“Oh I already called him, he said he’s coming and said I quote, ‘Tell Peter that if he doesn’t go he’ll regret it.’ But I’ll text you the address. See ya.”  _I’d regret it? What was Ned talking about? Oh shit. I forgot to ask who was ‘she’. Oh well I guess I’ll find out when I go._  My phone buzzed indicating I got a message. It was Liz and she sent a time and the address. Before I could think any farther, I heard yelling.

“Please! Help! Some one stop him!”

I pull my mask down and jump off the edge swinging toward the distress. It was a girl running after a guy who seems to be hold a bag which is probably hers. As she was gaining on him- _wow she’s fast_ -I swing lower and just when I was gonna shoot a web at the thief, he fell over dropping the bag.  _Oh. Well that was easier than I anticipated._ Swinging down, I landed next to the thief who was….convulsing? Like he had been shocked.

I look down at the bag. It had embroidery patches of Stark Industries, the Avengers symbol and symbols that represented each Avenger-except mine. Next to the bag, stuff seemed to have fallen out. An envelope with the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it, a phone and a big book with ‘Stephen King IT’ sprawled on the cover.  _Could it be? No. This is just a coincidence._  In the short time it took me to put the items back in the bag, I heard a voice and I froze.

“Better late than never huh Spider-Man!”

 _That voice, I’ve heard it before._  My head snaps in the direction of the voice.  _Holy fuck! If I could shit a brick right now, I would._  “Y/n!”, I whisper-yelled. She was the one who was getting robbed. She was now walking instead of running-which there was no point of, the guy was down. Even though she was catching her breath, having just sprinted to try to catch this guy, she still looked beautiful. Hair now in a ponytail though some strands had fallen due to her running, headphones resting on her neck, glasses falling ever so slowly from the thin layer of sweat that had formed.  _Still beautiful. Oh god she’s coming closer._

“Now’s your chance. Tell her how you feel, Peter.”, Karen tells me. “Not now Karen.”, I whisper back. I put her bag down so I can tie the thief up. As I was about to touch him, Y/n shouts, “No! Don’t touch him!” She lightly jogs over and bends down next to the guy. Her eyes scan the ground around us like she’s looking for something.

“I wouldn’t touch him, unless you wanna get shocked too. It should wear off soon though. Oh, there it is.”, she says a she picks up a small pendant that look familiar-but I can’t put my finger on it.  _Come on Parker, you can do this. Be cool._

**~You~**

There was no way I was gonna let my bag get stolen, so of course I ran after him. I shouted for someone to stop him but no one helped.  _This city is so fucked up._  But then I remembered what my father gave me for situations like this.  _Or other situations should it ever happen._  So I ran harder so I could get closer. And once I was I took the pendant from my necklace-which was designed to look like the arc reactor-pressed the center of it and threw it at the thief. It landed on his back and I watched as he fell over, convulsing. I stopped running-because there was no need to anymore-and tried to steady my breathing.

As I walked towards the now paralyzed guy, a blur of red was seen swinging in the corner of my eye. Spider-Man.  _Though I’ve never meet him, I know that my dad recruited him during the time of the Accords but I don’t think he’s considered an official Avenger…yet._  I watched as he swung and landed next to the thief. Seeing that his job was already done for him, he bent down and put things in my bag.  _I guess my stuff fell out._

“Better late than never huh Spider-Man!”, I shouted at him. He looked up in my direction. Of course I can’t see his expression but I seemed like the white eyes of his mask widened. Like he was surprised. He left my bag on the floor and stepped closer to the stunned man. When I saw him reach out to the guy, I immediately yell to him. “No! Don’t touch him!”

Spider-Man stops and watches me jog to him and the man on the ground. Once I get there, I search for the pendant while telling Spider-Man why he shouldn’t touch him. After I find the pendant, I hear him speak for the first time. “What is that?”, Spider-Man asks and sounding genuinely curious. I stand up to show him it.

“An invention my father made. When activated it sends a wave of electricity through whatever it attaches to. Example being this guy, resulting in convulsion, temporary paralysis, and eventually he’ll pass out. Once the device releases the shock, it detaches itself and can’t be used again.”  _I’m always proud of dads work._

“Wow. Your father must be a genius to be able to come up with this. It’s so small yet packs a punch.”

I look up at him-he’s only a few inches taller than me- smirking and laugh, “You have no idea.”  _If only he knew._

We looked at each other for a moment.  _I wonder what he looks like? Maybe he’s cute. He sounds like a nerd-considering how interested he was about the device-and not to mention young._

“Uh well uh it seems like you didn’t even need my help.”, He laughs almost nervously referring to the passed out guy.

“And what if I actually did need your help and you didn’t show up? What then Spider-Man? I would have lost my birthday presents.”, I smirk, crossing my arms then placing my hands on my hips. I couldn’t help but be a little sassy.

“It’s your birthday?”  _Oh fuck._

Realizing my mistake, I lowered my head, “I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to know that.”  _You're so smart Y/n._

He bent down beside him, picked up my bag from the ground and handed it to me, “Well, happy birthday uh….”

As I took my bag, our hands brushed against each other. I looked up at him again.  _Did he feel that tingle? Probably not._ I decided to ignore it and gave him a small smile, “Y/n and thank you Spider-Man.”

“Your welcome Y/n.”, he continues to look at me.  _God I wish I could see the expression on his face_. “Well uh I should uh probably take this guy to the police station.”

“Oh yeah right. And I should really get home before my mother files a missing persons report.”, I joke as I place my bag on my shoulder. Spider-Man laughed then pointed at my bag, “Cool patches by the way.”

I just smile at him, “See you around Spider-Man.” I turn around and begin to walk away. Not even a few steps away I hear him speak.

“Stay outta trouble”, he says.

I turn around, walking backwards, “And what if trouble finds me?”

“Then I’ll find you.”

 _Whoa I was not expecting that answer._  His response caused me to blush hard, hoping that I was far enough that he couldn’t tell.

_Oh my god. Do I have a crush on Spider-Man?!_


	3. Uh, Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought that saving Y/n was going to be the only surprise today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I’M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LONG OVERDUE, BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT?  
> Hope you enjoy. If you have any requests, I will do my best to try to make them happen.
> 
>  
> 
> _*Thoughts in italics* ___

**~General~**

After Y/n’s little encounter, she decided not to tell her mother about what had happened-not wanting her to get worried. Instead she would just tell her that there were delays with the subway-which was typical for New York. 

Though, on the way home, she couldn’t get her mind off of a certain friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It should be crazy right? To have a crush on a superhero-whose face you can’t see?! What if by chance she's sees him at the compound? Without a mask? Would he be as cute as she thinks? How would her father react to this crush-if he should ever find out? All these thoughts and questions flooded her mind as she practically autopilots home.

When Y/n arrived home, she called out to her mother.

“Mom?”, she shouts as she tosses her keys into the bowl near the door. The keys land on a folded piece of paper which catches Y/n’s attention. She grabs the paper and reads the note. 

**Went to pick up pizzas and deserts.**

**Won’t be long.**

**-Mom🖤**

Seems as though her mother wasn’t there. “Well, seems like she doesn't have to know anything”, Y/n says while throwing out the note and makes her way to her room. She tosses her bag onto her bed then proceeds to change into different clothes. Once she finishes, she puts her headphones on and begins her homework, wanting it all done so she doesn't have to worry about it later. 

Halfway through Y/n doing her homework, her mother had come home with pizza and dessert just like she promised.

“Y/n?”, she called out, but due to her listening to music she couldn't hear. She noticed her daughter’s keys laying the bowl, so she knew she was home.

Y/m/n (your mother’s name) put the food in the kitchen then walked towards Y/n’s room. She knocked before entering and when she entered she couldn't help but giggle. There was her daughter dancing around in her room and holding her hairbrush as if it were a microphone.

**~You~**

I was too busy in my own music world to hear my mother knocking and stand in my doorway. I was dancing around and singing without a care in the world about how I sounded- completely ditching my homework. It wasn't until I turned around and saw her smiling/laughing  at me. And I when I say that I’ve never gotten so scared in my life, I mean it. I practically jumped out of my skin. My heart racing like crazy as I pull my headphones so they rest on my neck.

“You gave me a heart attack mom,” I say while trying to calm my breathing.

“I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. In my defense, I did knock.”, she says walking towards me, giving me a hug and kisses my head. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”

I smile and hug her tighter, “Thanks mom.” 

I sigh while resting my head on her chest and immediately she knows something is up.

“What's wrong baby girl?”

I let go of her and sit on my bed, she follows. “I have a problem.”

That's when I told her about my dilemma. Of course she understood why this was a problem for me. “I don't know what to do mom.”

“Well the first thing you should do is talk to your father and try to come up with a plan. And second, If Liz and Mj really are your friends-and care about you as much as I know they do-they’ll understand why we’ve kept this secret from them if they find out.”

I thought about her words. _This is a big aspect of my life that I’ve left out. I mean, I’m Tony Stark’s daughter and I know the Avengers personally- they’re practically my family as well! If anyone finds out, there will forever be a target on my back. Including the people around me. If anything were to happen to my mother or friends, I’d never forgive myself. And if anything were to happen to me, my dad would never forgive himself._

“Look the charity isn’t till tomorrow night, so why don’t you skip school and have Happy pick you up. That way you can see your father earlier and talk to him. You’ll figure something out honey, I know it. You’re very smart just like him.”

I gave her a big hug, “Thanks mom. You always know what to say.” 

She gives me a kiss then stands up, “Now, how about we start decorating and setting up the food before the girls get here?”

“Sounds great”

Halfway through setting up the food and living room, I remembered what I asked Liz. “Oh mom I forgot to tell you.”, she turns her head to me, “I asked Liz if Peter and Ned wanted to come over. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course honey.”

“Cool”

After we were done, about a half hour later there was a knock on our door. MJ and Liz were the first to arrive of course. After they greeted my mom, I asked if Peter and Ned were coming.

“Ned said they were but might be a little late,' Liz said. I just shrugged my shoulders then the three of us went to my room to pass time until they arrived. 

**~Peter~**

After I took that guy to the police station, I couldn’t stop thinking about Y/n and how I talked to her. _Granted, she didn’t know it was me but still._ And the way she stopped that guy ...her father’s invention was impressive. _Definitely seems like something Mr. Stark would invent._

I replayed our conversation in my head as I swung around and it almost seemed like….she was flirting with me and I FLIRTED BACK. _I wonder if she wonders about what I look like behind the mask?_

I shook this from my head. _She probably thinks I look like someone from the football team. If she knew it was me underneath this mask, she’d laugh. She likes Spider-Man. She’ll never like me. The real me._

A few hours passed and I get a call from Ned.

“Hey Ned, wha-”

“Dude! I'm about to be at your apartment, you better be there!”

“Oh shit! I’ll be right there.”

Sure enough as soon as I get back into my room, I hear Ned’s voice. Then my door opens and I freeze.

“Dude, we’re gonna be late.” Ned says while letting himself in and closing the door.

I let out a sigh of relief, “You'll never guess what happened.”

While I was changing out of the suit and into normal clothes, I told Ned my encounter with Y/n. Of course, he had a slight freak out.

“Man, her dad’s invention sounds awesome. Did you tell her it was you?!”

My eyes widen, “What?! No! Why would I tell her?”

“Uh because of your massive crush on her?!”

“That’s a reason why I can’t tell her! No one is suppose to know!”

“But I do.”

“By accident!”

“So what if she ‘accidentally’ found out it was you?”

My head shot up to him just as I put on my sneakers, “Ned, what did you do?”

“Nothing I swear! I’m just saying hypothetically!”, he threw his hands up in defense. 

I decided to just change the topic altogether, “Liz said this was a birthday party?”

“More like a birthday hangout.”

“Well regardless, I don’t have a gift or at least a card. I’ll feel bad if we show up without anything.”

“Don’t worry bro, I got that covered already.”, Ned says holding up an envelope and a birthday card. 

**~**

Plus side, we were only about 30 minutes late. Downside was that Ned refused to tell me who even initially invited us. Apparently Liz was just the middleman between us and the mystery birthday girl. 

While taking the elevator to the correct floor, I asked Ned, “Why did Liz say that you said I’d regret it if I didn’t come?”

“Because we don’t get invited to things. And besides I wouldn’t have come if you didn’t.”

_I don’t think that was the right answer but I’ll let it go. What are you hiding from me Ned?_

We exit the elevator and walk to the right door. Once we get to the door Ned knocks.

“You’re going to thank me later.”

“Why?”, I questioned.

But I didn't get an answer at least not from him. It came from the door being opened, revealing who lived here and ultimately why I DEFINITELY would have regretted not coming.

My eyes widen, “Y/n!"


End file.
